A Gift To The Coach
by VorleakAngel
Summary: It's Riko's Birthday and the gangs are planing a surprise party. What if the Kiseki ni Sedai turns up and help with the party?
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow is

I do not own KnB. It's belongs to its rightful owner Fujimaki-sensei. So Here a story about Riko's birthday. Enjoy it. I sorry If it has too many mistake.

* * *

It's a normal day in Seirin high school. As always the basketball club is noisy as usual with the sound of dribbling balls . Aida Riko,the basket ball's Coach, Smile happily at her club's member.  
"Alright, Everyone that's good for today."  
As expected of her club the game was excited as always.  
"Say Riko Do we need to train tomorrow?"  
Hyuga the captain of the basketball club asks her as he wiped his sweat.  
"No need Tomorrow you'll get a day off. After all It's a special day."  
The last sentence she mumbles it to herself.  
"Huh? You say something?"  
"Nothing anyway get plenty of rest tomorrow you guys."  
"Yes, ma'am"  
The boys shouted in a loud voice in response.  
"See ya"  
She waves her hand and run off to home. Hyuga sighs in reliefs, if they train tomorrow again they will soon die.  
"Say Teppei what's day is tomorrow?"  
Hyuga turns to Kiyoshi Teppei The center of the basketball team.  
"Tomorrow huh?..."  
Teppei close his eyes and thinks.  
"Sunday."  
"I already know that you idiot."  
"I see."  
"Huh! I got this one."  
Izuki Shun a point guard of the team say and write something is his handbook.  
"Sunday will be an unsunny day."  
"Izuki go die."  
Hyuga sighs again and turn his head to his junior Kuroko tetsuya knows as the phantom sixth man.  
"Kuroko What's day is tomorrow"  
"A day off"  
"I already know that one too."  
"Ah! I see"  
"Not you too."  
Normally Kuroko isn't the type to play around seems like Teppei's action infect him.  
"How about you ,Kagami?"  
"Eh?"  
This time he turns to his last hope the ace of the team Kagami Taiga.  
"It's Er... It's 5th February Desu"  
"I see Eh!? 5th February"  
"What's wrong? Hyuga."  
"Tomorrow is coach's birthday."  
"Ah! Is that so.. Eh!?"  
The one who has been asking Hyuga questions was Koganei and next to him is the team's silent hook shooter Mitobe.  
"Really?"  
Teppei who is playing around with Nigou or Tetsuya #2 stops and asks Hyuga.  
"Yes It is"  
"Why don't we buy her a gift?"  
Tsuchida asks Hyuga. And the First year students nodded at his sentence.  
"It's bad we don't know what to buy for her."  
Hyuga close his eyes and thinks.  
"Why don't we throw her a party?"  
Koganei raise his arm with an interesting idea.  
"Yeah, Why not?"  
Teppei nodded at Koganei's idea.  
"wof wof"  
"Even Nigou agree."  
Teppei said in order to convince Hyuga to join his idea.  
"It's a big problem where are we going to get the money to take her to a restaurant?"  
"Em I have a suggestion."  
"Hm What.. (0-0) How long have you been standing there?"  
"For a while now"  
"Geez I haven't experience that for a while"  
Hyuga sighs again this team is hopeless.  
"Why don't we throw it at Kagami's place?"  
"Yeah, That's good."  
Kagami nod he don't mind where they throw it at all.  
"Well than It's decided see you guys at Kagami's place. You got it?"  
"Yosh"  
The team shouts in response to it's captain. Seem like tomorrow gonna be an excited day.

* * *

**How was it? Actually I don't have a beta reader, But I prove read it. Please leave a review for the story.**

Seem Like they going to throw Riko a party. There will be a little HyugaXRiko , TetsuXRiko and MomoiXAomine in the story. I not good at English, so please correct my mistake. I gladly take any review so thanks before hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected guests

I do not own KnB. It's belongs to its rightful owner Fujimaki-sensei. So Here a story about Riko's birthday. Enjoy it. Sorry If it has too many mistake.

* * *

Today is a day off but Seirin basketball team is busy as usual. The second years are busy buying fruits and the ingredients to make a cake as the first years busy buying the vegetables and meats promised they meet at the station near Kagami's house.  
"Yosh, Is everyone here?"  
Hyuga turns to see his teammates and count.  
"Wait a minutes captain."  
"What's wrong, Kuroko?"  
"Is it okay If I invites some people?"  
"Oh It's fine."  
"Then I see you later."  
After said that Kuroko part way with the team as he takes out his hand phone and call someone.  
(Yo Tetsu)  
A familiar voice pick up.  
"Aomine-kun Do you have free time?"  
( Eh! What's wrong?)  
As expected that voice was Aomine Daiki The formless player of GOM( Generation of miracles ). He sounds as lazy as always. Kuroko tells him about today and asks him to come and say it'll be great if he can ask more people to come.  
"Than see you in 30 minutes"  
At Kagami's place  
The empty room filled with people today. The team look at the things they bought and sigh. The problem is the only two people who can cook it are Mitobe and Kagami. It impossible to finish everything before 6 o'clock.  
"So let's see what we can do?"  
Teppei grab an onion and a knife to cut.  
"Kiyoshi-senpei be carefu-"  
Chop  
"Itai~~"  
The cry of pain fellow by blood from Teppei's finger.  
"The blood is blow hard"  
"Izuki Are you wishing you were Teppei?=.="  
"Someone call an ambulance."  
"Furihata It not that serious.-_-"  
"Don't worry guys. It's my job to protect Seirin basketball team."  
"Shut up ,Teppei. Don't show off now.-_-+"

In the end Teppei get treated by Mitobe who was silent all the time.  
Ding Dong  
"Oh It must be Kuroko"  
Hyuga rush to the door to open for Kuroko.  
"Kuroko, We've been wai-...(0-0)"  
At the door was not only Kuroko but also the 5 members of GOM, Momoi and Tóó shooter Ryo sakurai.  
"What's up, Hyuga? (0-0)"  
Izuki come to see what's happened is shocked as well as Hyuga.  
"Hello"  
"Don't give me that and what's up with them?"  
"Aomine-kun invites them"  
"Didn't you tell me to invite people , Tetsu?"  
"Sorry Aomine-san invites me, I'm sorry."  
Sakurai speaks up.  
"Anyways I'm Akashi, Tetsuya's friend. Nice to meet you."  
"Akashi's head is red as always"  
*Bluff* The sound of the GOM try to hold back their laugh.  
"Izuki-senpei, Do you want to die? *Bluff*"  
"Your face didn't really say that."  
Hyuga shout at Kuroko.  
"Your team are interesting , Tetsuya."  
"Now now why don't we go in Kurokochi"  
"Hai"  
"I see your team is as noisy as always, Kuroko"  
"Mirodorichi Eh? W-what with the knife?"  
"Isn't it obvious It's today lucky item na no da ya."  
"Midorima-kun, Do you want to go to the police station."  
"Anyways come in you guys."  
Izuki invites the unexpected guests inside. All in all it would be rude to chase them out.  
"Oi, Kuroko ...(0-0)"  
Kagami who have been in the kitchen turn to see and shocked as he sees the guests who just arrived  
"Yo, Kagami"  
"It's been a while Kagamichi"  
"Hello, Idiot"  
"What the hell are you all doing here?"

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review.**

That's it for chapter two. I kind of like it how Akashi still calm when Izuki make fun of him. And I also like the part where Teppei cuts his finger. It's funny when he says 'It's his job to protect Seirin' and Hyuga shouts at him. Anyhow leave some review to correct my mistake. I really happy to take any review.


	3. Chapter 3:The battle in Kagami's kitchen

I do not own KnB. It's belongs to its rightful owner Fujimaki-sensei. So Here a story about Riko's birthday. Enjoy it. Sorry If it has too many mistake.

* * *

"What the hell are you all doing here?"  
"Is that the way you treat you guest?"  
Midorima Shintaro the unbelievable shooter in GOM say as he holds the knife up high.  
"Wait, Midorin It's dangerous."  
Momoi pouted at Midorima careless behavior.  
"Anyways I heard that it's Riko-san's birthday. So I came to help."  
"Thanks Momoi-san"  
(Tetsu-kun smiled at me. It's too cute.) She fainted at her thought.  
"Eh!Momoi-chan. You're too excited."  
Kise Ryóta the copy cat of GOM said as he saw Momoi about to faint.  
"Actually, you shouldn't have come , Satsuki"  
"What did you say? Stupid Dai-chan"  
"Are you deny it?"  
"Stupid Dai-Chan I can cook.."  
Ka-Boom  
As Momoi tried to fried an egg the frying pan started to exposed .  
"Eh! The house gonna burn"  
"We GONNA DIE"  
"HELP ME"  
The Seirin team started panicking.  
"Shut up . You dumb ass. No one gonna die."  
In the End Hyuga claimed down the team as Momoi just sit in the corner of the room hugs her knees and pouting.  
"So you guys, What can you do?"  
Kagami turns to talk to the GOM this time. It's not bad. If they can help a little bit.  
"My hands are meant for shooting. I don't cook."  
"Ah Ehm! Sorry Kagamichi I can't cook."  
"Eh! Cooking are hard work.."  
Murasakibara Atsushi the center of GOM said as he held a big bag of snack.  
"No one can make a meaner boiled egg than me."  
Kuroko bluntly said his sentence  
"Then how about you?Aomine."  
"Eh!"  
Aomine looks up to Kagami as he walk in the kitchen and held the frying pan tried to fried an egg.  
"The only one who can beat me is..."  
Ka-Boom  
"Eh! How many time can a human die?"  
"The bloom go Ka-Boom"  
"Seriously, Izuki go die now."  
Hyuga claimed down the team once again.  
"Eh!? Maybe I'm too old to cook now."  
Now It's Aomine's turn to sit in the corner of the room hugging his knees and pouting.  
"Geez Tetsuya your teammates sure are something"  
Akashi who have been playing shogi with mitobe sighs.  
"We're not going anywhere, W-wait It's 12 o'clock already."  
"Kagami-kun Hurry and cook something I'm hungry."  
Kuroko turns to speaks with Kagami while holding a spoon and a fork.  
"This team is really hopeless."  
In the end they all just sit around and enjoying the food made by Kagami,Mitobe and Sakurai.

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a** review.

Yeah! The third chapter is finished. I don't really know if Aomine can cook or not. But I like it this way. I like it how Izuki try to make cold jokes even when the kitchen exposed. That's all for now. So enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4:Let's be serious

I do not own KnB. It's belongs to its rightful owner Fujimaki-sensei. So Here a story about Riko's birthday. Enjoy it. Sorry If it has too many mistake.

* * *

"Okay guys, Let's be serious about this."  
Hyuga says as he finish all of his food.  
"Kagami-kun Would you mind hand me an apron, please?"  
This time the captain of GOM stands up as he walks in to the kitchen.  
"Oi Oi, Can he cook?"  
"I don't know,but Akashi-kun is perfect."  
Hyuga asks Kuroko as he sees Akashi walks to the kitchen.  
"Tetsuya, Can you chop the carrots?"  
"H-hai."  
"Atsushi, Stop Eat and help with the potatoes"  
"Yosh.."  
Murasakibara answer as he started doing what Akashi said.  
"Shintaro and Daiki you two are in charge of the onions."  
"Okay"  
The two of them sit down and start doing what Akashi ordered  
"And Ryóta..."  
"Ne Akashichi"  
"You are useless."  
"H-hee So cruel Akashichi."  
The Seirin team is shocked and somewhat amazed that the GOM just sit down and do as Akashi said.  
"Well, We have to help,too"  
As that they help each other prepare the ingredients.  
**A Moment Later  
**As the ingredients finish all it's left to do is cook them. Akashi stir the curry as Aomine prepare the batter for the cake.  
"It's turn out peaceful than I thought"  
"You're right. Akashi sure is amazing."  
Kagami turns to talk to Hyuga. Maybe this party will go smoothly than they've planed.  
"Atsushi come here and taste the curry."  
"Eh...Er I'm eating sweet."  
"Just call someone."  
"Kiyoshi why don't you taste it?"  
Murasakibara turns to call Teppei to tastes the curry.  
"This curry.. It's perfect."  
Teppei shocked as he tastes the curry. He never thought that Akashi can make such things. It's too good than Riko's curry.  
"Then Atsushi you stir them and I go get the dishes."  
"Okay..."  
As Murasakibara stir the curry he thought.( Is it good?). Then he held the spoon to taste the curry.(Spicy!). He turn around to find sugar.(Where is it?).  
He didn't find anything. As he put his hand in his pocket he found some milk candies. Than he start putting the candies in to the pot.  
Crack Crack  
Akashi who just return with the dishes heard the funny sound from the pot.  
"Atsushi, Did you put something in?"  
Murasakibara awkwardly avoids his gaze. Then Akashi somehow see the candy wrappers near the pot.  
"You Put Candy in there!?"  
"It was spicy."  
"How many?"  
"Not much about 20."  
"ATSUSHI!"  
It's turn out they can not eat the curry because of the candy. It's all melt in the pot.  
"Oi Akashi. The cake is finished."  
"Let's see."  
Kagami said as he held a spoon to tastes the cake.  
"Salty."  
"Eh!? No way?"  
Momoi says in confused as she tastes the cake.  
"Yuck, Salty."  
As the gang taste the cake. No matter what the answer is the same. It's too salty to be a cake.  
"Daiki Did you put something in there?"  
This time Aomine awkwardly avoids everyone's stare.  
"It's just..."  
"What's just?"  
"I thought the cake will turn out too sweet so i add some salt."  
"EHH!"  
Everyone shouted.  
"Now what?"  
Kagami shakes his head. First the curry and now the cake. How are they going to fix up the mess?  
"Ehm sorry."  
Everyone turns to Sakurai who stands near Aomine.  
"I have an idea." 

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a** **review.**

Not much for this chapter. But as always leave me a review.


	5. Chapter 5: The cake

I do not own KnB. It's belongs to its rightful owner Fujimaki-sensei. So Here a story about Riko's birthday. Enjoy it. I sorry If it has too many mistake.

* * *

"I have an idea. I'm sorry"  
"An idea?"  
Hyuga raises his brow as he heard the answer.  
"What's idea?"  
The gang ask Sakurai.  
"Ewk!? Sorry. I'm sorry that I'm alive."  
"Eh? He's sorry that he's alive."  
Kagami said in shocked.  
"It's just that i need everyone help. I'm sorry."  
Then Sakurai tells everyone about his plan.  
"That's interesting."Kagami reply.  
"It's quite something."Akashi said as he fold his arms.  
"Okay everyone we do it even if it kills us."Hyuga said as the fire burns in his eyes.  
"Captain you're overreacting."Kuroko bluntly replies to his captain.  
"Now now should we try it?"Teppi comments on the topic.  
"Wof Wof."  
"Ewk! Kuroko did you bring Nigou,too?"  
Kagami asks Kuroko as he heard the yaps.  
"Oi this guy is?"  
Aomine picks up Nigou as Kagami drifting away.  
"You know him?"  
"I'm play basket with him another day and you, Midorima?"  
"He peep in my cart."  
"Kagami-kun, What are you doing?"  
Kuroko asks when he saw Kagami behind the sofa.  
"What's with him?"  
Aomine asks Hyuga.  
"He can't handle dogs."  
"Eh! Is that so?"  
Aomine say with a sly smile on his face.  
"Kagami. You want to throw Nigou away?"  
"Oi you bastard Aho-mine get him away from me!"  
Aomine picks up Nigou and chase after Kagami.  
"Oi oi It's must be on purpose."  
The gang sigh.  
"Ore Dai-chan, Stop doing mean things."  
"Who side are you on now, Satsuki?"  
"It's mean."  
"Hnm You picking on me,too"  
"EH!? Stupid Dai-chan. I don't want to talk to you anymore."  
"Oi Fine by me."  
"Fine"  
"Oi oi love fight."  
"We're not in love."  
"Shut up! All of you"  
Then they all get scolded by Akashi.  
"Alright Everyone we're gonna do this. We make that cake even if it kills us."  
"Oi"  
**A moment later**  
"It's finish"  
Momoi shouted as the cake have finish.  
"It's such a unique cake."  
Akashi comments on the funny-looking cake.  
"Anyhow It's a great job, everyone."  
They laugh together. Well, it's a cake that they build together anyways.  
So then they prepare everything to get ready for the coach's birthday.


	6. Chapter 6:The Party

**I do not own KnB. It's belongs to its rightful owner Fujimaki-sensei.**  
It's the last one here. It was a hard work, but I finished  
So this is the last part of the story. Enjoy it :3

* * *

"Eh! It's a day off but a massage would be nice after all it's my birthday."  
Riko sighs. She didn't expect them to buy her a present or something but a happy birthday wish would be nice.  
Ring Ring~  
"Ore who is it?"  
**Meet me at my house. I need your help, coach.  
****Kagami  
**"Really he must be practicing and need some taping again that baka-gami"  
"Well It's be fine since I'm free anyways"  
And then she headed to Kagami's house.  
**At Kagami's house**  
"So everyone ready when the coach here you guys say it?"  
"Oi"  
Ding Dong  
"Yosh she's here"  
"SURPRISE"  
"ALEX!"  
The Seirin team shout in surprised.  
**_In__ English_**_  
"I miss you, Taiga."  
"Why are you here now Alex?"  
"Eh! I thought I tour Japan a little."  
"So you didn't go?"  
"It's only for to tonight."  
"Anyways come in before you mess things up"  
"Geez Shut up! I know."  
"Okay"  
"What's up with food?"  
"It's the coach's birthday."  
"Ore it's Riko-chan's birthday?"  
"That's right."  
_Aomine looks confused as he asks Momoi.  
"Satsuki what do you think they're talking about?"  
"I don't know,too. Dai-chan"  
"Do you think she tell him to wash up?"  
*Bulff*  
The Seirin team try to hold bach their laugh.  
_"Are__ you Kagamichi's manthor?"  
_

"He's worst than I thought."  
"I thought all model is good at English."  
"Ryóta you really are useless."  
Then they all badmouth Kise.  
"Everyone so cruel"  
_"Can you speak __Japanese?"Midorima  
_"Of course, I can."Alex reply  
They all surprised by Midorima's English.  
"Midorimacchi you're good at English."  
"Of course I'm not stupid like you."  
"Eh! Too cruel."  
Ding Dong  
"She here."  
Koganei inform the gang that Riko is here.  
Crack  
"Kagami-kun."  
"SURPRISED"  
As Riko opens the door the gang shout and pop the balloons.  
"Happy birthday."  
"What is this?"  
Riko blankly stare at the gang and the food on the table.  
"Ah! Today is your birthday, right."  
"Ah! yeah."  
"So we plan a little party."  
Hyuga shyly scratch his cheek.  
"You guys did this for me."  
Riko asks as the tear of joy begin to fall.  
"Of course you work hard to help us everyday so this is a little present."  
Hyuga smiles at Riko.  
"Now now Riko why don't you come in?"  
Teppei calls her in.  
"That's right. Riko-san come in."  
"You are Tóó"  
"I come to help."  
Momoi smiles.  
"Now let's the party start."  
Then everyone sit at the table.  
"Let's cheer for our lady coach."  
"Yosh"  
"Cheer"  
"Hey Momoicchi that mine."Kise says as Momoi take one of his meatball.  
"Oi let's see."Aomine speaks as he see some yummy food  
"Dai-chan that's mine."Momoi exclaimed  
"Don't be stingy there a lot more." Aomine reply.  
"Kagami you sure eats a lot."Hyuga said as he sees there pile amount of food in Kagami's plate.  
"This is nothing."Kagami reply  
"Oi this is good."Midorima says  
"They sure are a noisy group."  
Akashi said as he eating some of food.  
"Eh Mido-chin Give me some of that." Murasakibara points to the food in Midorima's plate.  
"No way"Midorima reply.  
"Eh! Stingy"  
"It's time for cake."Izuki shouted as the take the unique cake.  
"This is?"Riko blankly stare at the cake. It's not a round cake you can see every day at the cake store. It's a mountain of pancake. A pile of brown pancake and between it is some strawberries, honey and apple slices.  
"We did bake a cake, but thanks to a certain person we can't eat it."  
"It's perfect."  
Riko giggled. Even thought it's not a cake, but it's special to her. After all it's something they carefully make for her.  
"Ah! Ki-chan I want strawberries."  
As Riko blew the candles they started to cut the party went on as Riko drifting away. She went out for some fresh air.  
"Hello"  
"Kuroko!?"  
"How long have you been here?"  
"For a while."  
Riko stares at Kuroko. Surely he has such a good-looking face, no wonder Momoi chases after him so much.  
"That's right. I've been wondering."  
"Yes? coach."  
"Why didn't you choose to go to a well-known school like another GOM."  
"If I do..."  
Kuroko stops and stare at the countless stars.  
"I would regretted it."  
"Why?"  
"In that case i would say that i enjoy playing basketball with everyone in Seirin."  
"But your teammates will be strong."  
I like it how the seniors are nice. Kagami-kun and the other are friendly. And right now we are strong, right, coach?"  
"But then you coach would be a greater coach than me."  
Kuroko smiles at Riko's sentence.  
"But I think no one is greater than you, coach."  
"Huh!?"  
"No coach would tape us or massage us, right?"  
Riko surprised by Kuroko's idea.  
"You know what, coach?"  
"What?"  
"I know you gonna cry so I lend you my shoulder."  
"Baka I don't cry."  
Riko wiped off her tear as she smiles at Kuroko.  
"Anyways Happy birthday coach."  
Kuroko says as he put a small gift box on Riko's hand.  
"What's this?"  
Riko open the gift box. In it is a bunch of hairpin.  
"Thanks Kuroko."  
She says with a big smile on her face.  
"Don't mention it."  
**Special Part  
**As the night goes on. Everyone grow tired they all sleeping.  
"Dai-chan."  
Momoi calls out to Aomine as he sitting and blankly stare outside.  
"Oi Satsuki."  
Momoi sit near Aomine as she give him a glass of milk.  
"You know we used to drink this a lot."  
"And we grown different."  
He says with a sly smile on his face.  
"Baka stop staring at my boobs."  
"You know Satsuki what'll I do if I don't have you?"  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
Momoi speaks with a fade pink flushes on her face.  
"You always with me so i thought..."

"What if you go away."

"Ah! It's embarrassing."  
Aomine shyly scratch his cheek.  
"So I want to say thank you for always be with me."  
"Baka of course I would always be with yo-"  
As that Aomine's head fall on her shoulder.  
"Dai-chan."

He already fast asleep on her shoulder.  
"Thank you for your hard work."  
Momoi says with a smile, than she soon fall a sleep. Without knowing someone open his eyes and kiss her cheek and than fall a sleep again beside her.

* * *

Yes, I'm finish the last chapter. It's the longest chapter so far. I don't know when will i be starting a new story, but i will starting soon. So enjoy the story


End file.
